Blame it on the Mulled Wine
by emyjrose
Summary: It was the mulled wine, she lamented, that was her downfall. Draco and Hermione lead extraordinary lives. One was the youngest Head of Department ever. The other was the all-powerful CEO of Malfoy Enterprises International. Clash of the titans erupts as Draco's ambitious business ventures require Ministry consultation and approval. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

And here begins a multi-chaptered exploration of the relationship Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Enjoy!

Warnings: Profanity, Mature Content, Alcohol Consumption... others soon to be added...

I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately.

* * *

_Monday. 3:15pm._

It was the mulled wine, she lamented, that was her downfall.

No… Scratch that.

It was the mulled wine AND some _extremely_ questionable decisions on her part which landed her in this rather unfortunate spiral of self-anguish and torment.

Hermione Jean Granger was a rational witch. Yes indeed, if she could say so herself.

Hermione Jean Granger was an intelligent witch. Yes indeed, Brightest Witch of Her Age according to the Daily Prophet.

Hermione Jean Granger was a passionate witch. That much was obvious.

But oh alas, when it came to matters close to the heart, Hermione Jean Granger could become a bit _too_ passionate …. Especially when it involved the infuriatingly-stubborn, pureblood extraordinaire and self-proclaimed '_God of a Man_' one Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Which is why Hermione Granger was currently curled up on her couch in her cozy London flat, eating her favourite margherita pizza and reading 'Sense and Sensibility'. And Godric, did she _really_ need some sense and sensibility last night. And for the most part, _whenever_ she saw Malfoy's face at the Ministry.

Groaning, she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

And **no**, she was **NOT** avoiding going to work today because **he** would be there…_No_… that would be irresponsible on her part… Rather she was taking a much needed and definitely overdue break from it all.

_Yes, yes that was it_. And she was feeling a bit sick in the stomach…if that eased the guilt a little.

**Inner peace.** Yes that's it.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

She just needed a little bit of time for her mind, her body, her soul, **her**-

"-**MIONE!**"

Well, that _certainly_ wasn't her inner voice seeking peace and relaxation.

"HERMIONE GRANGER YOU BETTER BLOODY OPEN UP THE FLOO OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WIL-…"

Oh bullocks. Instead that was Ginny.

Fantastic. Wait - Fan-_BLOODY_-tastic.

Groaning, she hauled herself off the ouch and shuffled over expectantly.

**_WHOOSH!_**

Like a raging ball of fire, Ginny Weasley popped out the Floo and promptly stumbled across the lush carpet of her living room floor.

Darkened wet red hair stuck to her cheeks as Ginny immediately enveloped Hermione in a tight hug.

Dressed in trackies and her baggy Holyhead Harpies jersey she had obviously just finished practise, showered and had flung herself to Hermione's apartment as soon as she could.

Keeping Hermione at arm's length, Ginny pursed her lips and clucked empathetically as she scanned her over head to toe.

"Oh _honey_...You look like _shite_ 'Mione."

Hermione shrugged and sighed, "I've seen better days Gin…"

"Look 'Mione, I know he's a git but **_really_**, I just thought after all this time you've been with him and _hell_ **_even Harry_** was _liking_ the smarmy bloke... he wouldn't be a **_complete_** and **_utter_** **piece of thestral shit**-,"

Holding up her hand to effectively stop Ginny's righteous tirade, Hermione gestured so the both of them settled onto Hermione's couch and pulled the cashmere blanket over their legs.

Helping herself to a piece of cold pizza, Ginny groaned appreciably as the richness of the tomato sauce and salty rich cheese flooded her tastebuds.

Hermione chuckled listlessly at Ginny's reaction before reaching over to the glass coffee table and snagging herself another slice.

Munching on her now _third_ slice Ginny remarked ruefully, "It was the mulled wine wasn't it?" Before letting out an impressive **_BURP_**.

_TBC..._

* * *

**_Sneak Peak:_**

_*FLASH* __. "OVER HERE MR MALFOY!". __*FLASH*_

_"DAILY PROPHET HERE MR MALFOY...could you clarify your previous statements about Malfoy Enterprises plans to revolutio-..."_

_"PLEASE MR MALFOY A PHOTO!"_

Behind the darkened lenses of his sunglasses, Draco felt his lips form their trademark patented Malfoy smirk.

Oh how the tables had turned.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading.

Follow the story for (hopefully) weekly updates.

And always remember: A **review** a day keeps writer's block away!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for everyone's support. This new chapter is for you all!

I do not own Harry Potter. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_2 Years and 3 Months Ago …_

A Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants.

This was a fact in life that was so _undeniably_ and _unequivocally_ true that Draco swore to Merlin, would be a legacy that would live on through each and every Malfoy generation.

It was also a notion ingrained into him since he was a little boy, when his mother would smooth his hair and ask gently, 'What do **_we_** Malfoys **_always_** do?', before tucking him into bed after a particularly bad day. Back then, the bad days involved a beheaded stuffed dragon toy or a 'slow' toy broomstick.

He chuckled slightly at the memory. Now his bad days involved bigger issues to tackle.

_*FLASH* . "OVER HERE MR MALFOY!". *FLASH*_

_"DAILY PROPHET HERE MR MALFOY...could you clarify your previous statements about Malfoy Enterprises plans to revolutio-..."_

_"PLEASE MR MALFOY A PHOTO!"_

Behind the darkened lenses of his sunglasses, Draco felt his lips form their trademark patented Malfoy smirk.

_Oh_ _how the tables had turned..._

Dressed in a patented, immaculately-tailored, charcoal, _very_ expensive Muggle suit, Draco Lucius Malfoy strode confidently through the Ministry atrium, brushing off the reporters who had begun to spawn in the area.

He always likened the frenzied media to vultures. Big. Fat. Irritating vultures which harassed and _devoured_ whatever **juicy** **victim** they could find next.

There was a time he wished he could just **_SWAT!_** them out of existence.

But... as public sentiments shifted and his influence had grown… well… the vultures now practically _ate_ out of his hand.

The Second Wizarding War left a _**scorching**_ aftermath in its wake. And Draco Malfoy was none the wiser to capitalise on the opportunities which arose from the flames.

Intense scrutiny was placed on the Ministry of Magic's legislature, workplace practices and ethical accountability. And amongst the finger-pointing, backstabbing and _scandalous_ exposés of illegality and allegations of corruption within the Ministry, the Daily Prophet underwent its own cathartic liberation from being the Ministry of Magic's propaganda poster.

Under the new guidance of one Ms Luna Lovegood (Draco was rather _surprised_ she given control), the Daily Prophet evolved into a **REAL** newspaper.

Heart-wrenching stories of trauma of the War splayed out on its pages. Much of the aforementioned finger-pointing, backstabbing and scandalous allegations were printed for the world to see and **real** factual details regarding Ministry decrees were published. Reporters now aimed to get the TRUTH into the news and publish the concerns of the people.

So slowly and surely, the Daily Prophet emerged form the plague of mistrust and once again became the people's choice for information.

And...in Draco's opinion (ignoring one of two _questionable_ articles regarding _Blithering Shankishonks_ and _Rumpling Humdumbergers_ \- no thanks to Lovegood's 'contribution' to the Prophet), it was a **brilliant** newspaper and more importantly, a vital avenue for him to assert his position in society.

And yes while the Daily Prophet's revolution seemed all well and good and very chummy… they forgot one _important. **Tiny. Little. Detail.**_

_Regardless_ of change of ownership and _regardless_ of truth-telling reporting, there remained the question:

**What fed the Prophet its news? **Answer: **the reporters**.

_And_… **what fed the reporters?** _Obvious Answer:_ **Draco Malfoy.**

This made Draco chuckle again.

Initially, the reporters were hostile towards him and rather derisively played out his_ 'EX-DEATH-EATER-TURNED-ORDER-SPY'_ tale to be cowardly, distrustful and for self-preservation alone.

However, as tales of his heroism were vouched for by _none other_ than **Golden Girl Hermione Granger **(and rather _grudgingly_ by **half-wit-hero** Harry Potter) and a well-publicised incident where he _viciously_ took down a Pureblood enthusiast who had tried to _Crucio_ Minister Shacklebolt, the tide of public sentiment swelled with appreciation and respect.

_'DRACO MALFOY THE UNSUNG HERO'_ and _'DRACO MALFOY RISKED HIS LIFE FOR THE ORDER'_ exploded onto tabloid headlines and he swiftly rose in society gossip columns. Witch Weekly proclaimed him as _'MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR - BAD-BOY DRACO MALFOY'_ and his cult hero status as a war hero was stamped into the history books.

It also _did_ help to have Pansy Parkinson (his childhood best friend and gossip extraordinaire) working at the Daily Prophet...After-all, Connections _were_ connections.

And it was just _most_ fortunate that Pansy _happened_ to decide that working at the Prophet was a valuable way to redeem her name in society's graces - after trying to hand over Harry Potter to the Dark Lord at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Draco was **_definitely_** not involved in her employment. Well... that was the story he told the Ministry's new Office of Fair Work Practices, when questioned about possible conflict of interests between the former Slytherins.

A bump on his elbow nudged him out his thoughts.

Keeping in mind the media pack photographing his every move, he bit a sneer and dutifully helped up the Ministry worker who had tripped over himself upon realising he had bumped into Draco Malfoy.

_*FLASH FLASH FLASH*_

Pansy would love this he thought absentmindedly as he strode over swiftly to the Ministry Lifts.

_*FLASH FLASH FLASH*_

Stepping into the lift, Draco removed his sunglasses and tucked them into his suit pocket. Before an overzealous reporter could scramble in and follow him, the lift door closed with a SNAP and hurtled him into the depths of the Ministry.

Smoothing his fingers through his hair, he smiled and steeled himself for the next few hours he would be spending at the Ministry.

Life was good so far. But life could be even _better_.

* * *

_**SNEAK PEAK:**_

_"Come in Malfoy. And really do try NOT to get your enormously egotistical head stuck through my door"_

* * *

Thank you for reading!

If you liked it so far, please follow the story for (hopefully) weekly updates.

And always remember: a r**eview** a day keeps writer's block away!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the _very_ late update. Hope everyone is staying safe. Enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Hermione Granger was having a tranquil early morning, which was a welcome relief after the absolute fiasco her Department was subjected to these prior months.

Sighing to herself, she balefully eyed the congregation of reporters swarming near the atrium and slipped unseen into the nearest Ministry Lift.

Even after all these years, those pesky reporters especially those from 'Witch Weekly' (who frequently plastered her face along with false _salacious_ headlines such as '_Golden Granger's Steamy Night with Quidditch Star_ \- _see inside for exclusive pictures!_'), were determined to picture her every living moment. And yes, she should have been accustomed to the _hurrahs_ of stardom, but even after the years, there was something entirely unnerving about hundreds of camera bulbs flashing and thrusted into her face.

As the elevator skidded to a halt and signalled her exit with the usual cool _"Department of International Magical Cooperation"_, she frowned slightly at the memos which seemed to be following her, and stepped off the lift and entered her department.

Yes that was right. **HER** department.

At 23 years and 8 months of age, Hermione Jean Granger was the youngest Head of Department the Ministry of Magic had appointed in modern wizarding times. Her ascent to the position was expected, although it came quicker than she anticipated, after firm insistence from Minister Kingsley that she was more than qualified and capable for the job.

Although whispers of favouritism did surround her promotion, no one could deny her stellar record - defeating Voldemort, Brightest Witch of Her Age, Patron for the Lupin Werewolf Rights Act, Co-founder of the Rebuilding Hogwarts Board etc etc etc.

And, only after a few months at her new post, the doubters were silenced and instead praises were sung about the revolutionary leadership and guidance she displayed over the entire Department of International Magical Cooperation.

However, not all success came without some speed bumps - this particular speed bump being rather _aggravating_ regarding the _sensitive_ nature of the scandal. For some _Merlin-knows-why_ reason, the Head of the International Magical Trading Standards Body, Mr Antoine Flopkins decided to abuse his own powers and approve of a contraband erectile dysfunction _'miracle cure'_ he concocted with his business associates. And so began, as the Daily Prophet and Wizarding Herald so eloquently coined, **'the Floppy Cock Scandal'**.

_'The Floppy Cock Scandal'_ was the bane of her existence as her integrity was publicly questioned by the Office of Fair Work Practices. A formal Ministry enquiry was convened, investigating Mr Antoine Flopkins' transgressions and by extension, her culpability in it all.

And that made Hermione Granger very angry. And an angry Hermione Granger was _not_ a good sign. For anyone.

After giving a thorough verbal hiding to a crying Mr Flopkins (witnesses did claim to see him begging for mercy in the courtroom corridor), she marched into the new Office of Fair Work Practices and all but eviscerated their handling of the matter - including falsified reports of her own mishandling of the case, leaks to the press and blatant perjury.

After that, she rounded on the entire branch who worked under Mr Flopkins, and marched back down to the courtroom where she took all but 12 minutes to prove her innocence in the whole matter.

_Well_… 12 minutes was what was included in the official transcript as the official stenographer had passed out in hysterical fear. Who knows what had really happened down in the courtroom after she had locked and silenced it from pesky eavesdroppers.

And so, Hermione Jean Granger was cleared from all association with the Floppy Cock debacle and her name once again (rightfully) restored to its original glory - free of scandal.

Greeting her secretary Jennifer (who was oddly red-faced), she stopped short at the familiar blonde hair and figure who had his back towards her, facing her office door.

Maybe her morning wasn't going to be as tranquil as she had hoped.

"Hello Malfoy. This is the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Kingsley is that a way," Hermione stated politely, gesturing at the Ministry lifts which had just begun zipping away.

Mercurial silver eyes clashed with hers as he rose gracefully to his full height and regarded her with a lazy smirk. Perfectly swept platinum blonde hair, smoldering gaze, chiselled jawline - _oh Godric_ he was _devilishly handsome _\- not that was admiring him. It was no wonder her secretary Jennifer appeared flustered!

"Why brilliant observation golden girl Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor!".

And her 30 seconds of admiring Malfoy crash-landed spectacularly and a flash of annoyance raced through her mind.

Biting the inside of her cheek to prevent a taunt slipping past her lips, she inhaled and mentally chanted, 'Hexing Malfoy WILL get you fired. Hexing Malfoy WILL get you fired…' and smiled tightly back at the former Slytherin.

"Very funny, so then what brings you to my department Malfoy?".

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he took a few steps forward, bridging the gap between them so that she could just inhale his undoubtedly expensive cologne.

"Wouldn't you like to know Granger. Shall we head on into your office then?". Lowering his voice he added, "Much more _privacy_ in there to suit _our_ needs…if you know what I mean…"

Glancing around the Department, she ignored his double entendre but did grudgingly admit there were a few too many curious faces (and probably Extendable Ears), popping over their cubicle walls - hoping to catch some action between their Golden Girl Head of Department and one of the wizarding world's most enigmatic and charismatic bad-boy businessman.

Huffing, she instructed Jennifer to not bother her until she had finished the meeting with Malfoy, and opened the door to her office.

"Point taken. Come on in Malfoy… "

Pausing before crossing over the threshold of her door, Hermione raised her eyebrow back at him and sweetly added:

"And really do try _not_ to get your _enormously egotistical head_ stuck through my door."

Turning back, all she heard in response was a deep chuckle which maybe, just maybe, sent a few shivers down her neck as he followed her into her office and closed the door.

~CLICK~

* * *

_**Sneak Peak: **_

"Well, Malfoy Enterprises _International_, as the name suggests Granger, is a global company. Did that talented brain of yours not figure that out?".

* * *

Thank you so very much for reading!

If you liked it so far, please follow or favourite the story for (hopefully) fortnightly updates!


End file.
